Electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, solar cells, and/or electronic displays, for example, may be comprised of one or more electrical components, such as one or more thin film transistors. Thin film transistors may be formed from one or more layers, which may be stacked, for example. In at least one type of electronic device, multiple thin film transistors may be coupled to form circuitry, such as a circuitry comprising a plurality of thin film transistors. When forming circuitry such as this, varying techniques may be utilized to isolate, separate and/or insulate one or more transistors and/or layers from one another, for example. Although particular techniques may vary, one or more techniques may have particular disadvantages. For example, such techniques may be time-consuming and/or expensive, may not allow for the use of particular materials, and/or may not produce the desired results.